


How Wonderful It Is

by dolphinitley



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinitley/pseuds/dolphinitley
Summary: Reader goes to the house of Modern Arthur with smutty intentions.





	How Wonderful It Is

The weather was cold, wet, and windy on a mid-November night in the city. Your boots touched the wet pavement and your legs lifted you up and out of the cab. The wind blew harshly against your face and you flipped up the collar of your coat. 

You took in the sight of the brick townhouse covered in ivy. In the summer, the ivy would decorate the building with a dark and intense green color. The thin curtains on the windows hid all but the dim lights inside. The light above the dark, heavy wooden door shone on the stone steps. You ran your leather gloved hands along the wrought iron handrails as you made your way up the steps. You were feeling a bit nervous.

On a keypad, you entered the four-digit code that allowed you access to the foyer. The wallpaper was ornate, red, and gold. The intricate chandelier cast a vintage light.The first floor was dimly lit and hosted a modern and immaculate kitchen. You removed your gloves, placed them in your bag, and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

The living room had a fireplace, leather couches, and a large glass window that showcased the park next door. You focused in on Arthur, sitting with his right ankle over his left knee and arms spread across the top of the couch. He was bearded and muscular but also soft looking. He wore a white t-shirt, black jacket, dark jeans, and boots. 

His striking eyes were wide and smug. The right corner of his sensual lips was pulled slightly upward when your eyes met. He looked so cool but inside he was giddy. He moved his index finger and thumb from the corners of his mouth down to his chin while taking you in. 

He returned his arm to the couch. 

“Hey there,” he said in his gruff voice.

Your nervousness melted away. “Hey,” you replied with a smile.

You held his stare as you approached him and removed your coat. You dropped it and your bag on the coffee table. He felt frozen and overwhelmed by your attractiveness. He noticed your windblown hair and cheeks made rosy by the wind. He loved the sight of your neck, shoulders, arms, and breasts in that black lace blouse, your hips in that skirt, your legs accentuated by the boots and stockings, and mostly, your inviting lips. 

As you stood in front of him, he felt the tension growing in his lower abdomen. A tingling feeling of desire occupied the space between your legs, and the feeling rose up to your chest, neck, and face. You leaned over, held the back of his head with one hand and his sharp jawline with your other hand, and softly brought your lips to his. 

Arthur grabbed your waist with his large hands and you softly exhaled. He pulled you closer and kissed you harder. You pulled your skirt up a bit to straddle him. He groaned and carressed your breasts, waist, hips, legs, and ankles. He wanted to touch you everywhere. He removed your boots and you pushed his jacket off his shoulders and kissed his neck. Arthur’s eyelids closed as he enjoyed the feeling of you beginning the worship of his body. You kissed his beard and lips, then looked in his eyes and asked him to touch you, please, and you guided his hands under the hem of your skirt. He spread his fingers around your thighs and his thumbs softly caressed closer to your pussy lips. He was teasing you and you kissed him hard, as if begging him to just dive in already. You gave him a short whine. He smiled and moved two fingers down and under your slick folds. At this, he threw his head back and moaned. 

“Oh my god, you feel so fucking amazing,” he slurred and kissed you hard.

Then he kissed your neck, and gently rubbed your clit, then went just a bit inside you. His fingers became wet with the sticky sweetness of your overwhelming desire. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. He looked down but your skirt was covering the view he was looking for. You brushed his hands away and tugged at his shirt to pull it off. You felt his strong shoulders, arms, and wrists, for a moment. You tasted yourself on his fingers. After removing his jeans, you rubbed his hard cock over his boxers. He moaned deeply, trying to curse again but he was barely audible.

You got on the floor and removed his boxers, then settled between his knees. You held him in one hand and licked up and down with a pointed tongue until taking him completely in your mouth. You slowly sucked him and he praised you. He was getting closer to finishing but did not want this to end yet. Arthur ran his fingers through your hair, and guided you gently off of him. He helped you to your feet, then lifted you and carried you to his moonlit bedroom.

Arthur set you down to stand at the foot of the bed, and admired your body as he carefully undressed you. He pulled you against his body, then moved so that he was laying on the bed with you on top of him. 

After a kiss, Arthur requested, “Will you please sit on my face?” He was slightly panting from so much kissing and his eyes were full of desire and focus on you.

You smiled, nodded, and moved down to kiss from right under his navel up to his forehead. You both got into a comfortable position with your hands on the headboard and knees by his ears. You had only began to lower yourself a bit when he grabbed your thighs with his forearms, fingers sprawled by your mound, and put his entire mouth over you to hungrily suck and lick your hot cunt. You got a headrush of pleasure, almost as if you were riding a long soft orgasm, but you had not come yet. You squeakily moaned louder and louder. In this moment he had you. You would have submitted to anything he wished because of this insane pleasure he was giving you. You thought you could not take much more and began to raise yourself but he held you down hard and put one finger inside, which caused you to scream a curse. He moved the finger in and out and continued to suck and lick your clit once in a while, in the middle of chaos. You finally came hard for what felt like a minute, with wave after wave crashing. When Arthur felt you go limp he whisked you down to the bed onto your back. As you recovered, he was laying with his chin between your breasts, watching your face and enjoying the fact that he caused that. He caused this usually solemn face to fall to reckless abandon. He thought, “How wonderful it is that our bodies can feel this way.”

He kissed his way up to your mouth and stroked your jawline, neck, and shoulders. He ran his fingers through your hair. You came down, but for some reason still wanted more of him. You wanted him inside you. You reached down and felt his veiny hard cock. 

“Tell me what you want, girl,” he drawled.

“I want you to fuck me.”

At this, he slid his throbbing cock inside you, engulfing himself in your warm wetness. You finally felt full and you held onto him tightly. He slowly moved all the way out and in to you. The pleasure caused you to tear up. He wipes your tear with his thumbs and said, “You are so fucking wonderful, honey.”

He kissed and bit your nipples and lips while slowly fucking you until you said, “Harder. Please.”

He gave a gruff moan and progressively pounded his hips against yours harder and harder. His moans got louder and he was always so focused on you and your pleasure. Your nails dug into his arms, you threw your head back, and arched your back while coming. He felt the convulsion of your muscles around his cock. After he saw that you came down, he surrendered to his own pleasure and fucked you hard with his mouth pressed against your neck. He moaned, pulled out, and came on your abdomen. His forearms were veiny from the effort and his biceps were bulging. Arthur rested his glistening forehead against your forehead and his tousled bangs fell forward. He kissed you softly, then grabbed tissues to clean yourselves up. He gave you sweet kisses and touches all the while and made sure you were comfortable. You later fell asleep in his cool bedroom, feeling safe and satisfied in his strong arms. His dusted chest against your back and his legs entwined with your legs was so comforting. He placed small kisses behind your ear and on your neck and nuzzled and cuddled you until you both fell asleep.


End file.
